Play With Me
by Raventenshi
Summary: 'jadwal pagi jam 09.00... berarti..' / MAMPUS TELAT! / "Victor, kenapa kau masih pakai piama?" / "aku belum mandi. Ayo mandi bersamaku, Yuuri-CHAN." / First Lemon in this fandom! kinda weird (?) Victuuri. DLDR. Summary payah.


**PLAY WITH ME**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A Fanfic by a Shameless Pervert (me!)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Credit goes to Mitsurou Kubo and MAPPA Studios**

 **Yuri! On Ice**

 **Rabu pagi, 21 Juni 2017**

 _Ting!_

Nada notifikasi yang masuk ke ponsel Yuuri membuatnya terbangun. Yuuri terduduk diatas ranjang hangat, sedang mengumpulkan nyawa dan kesadarannya. Ia segera bergerak, meraih kacamata dan ponselnya. Suara gemuruh pelan diluar jendela membuatnya menoleh. "Ah, hujan...rasanya ingin tidur lagi saja.." Yuuri menggumam pelan. Notifikasi yang masuk ke ponselnya ternyata dari Victor, pacar (ehem) Yuuri.

 _Yuuri? Hari ini kita ada latihan pagi kan? Ayo berangkat bareng._

 _Yuuri?_

 _Kau belum bangun?_

 _Kutunggu di apartemenku. Kita berangkat bareng, ya?_

"jadwal pagi... jam berapa sekarang ya?" Yuuri masih loading. Jam menunjukkan 8.20 am.

'jadwal pagi jam 9.00, berarti..'

"MAMPUS TELAT!" Yuuri refleks teriak ketika sadar dia dan Victor ada latihan pagi. _Coach-_ nya Yakov pula. Pria tua yang bertampang jutek dan galak. _Coach_ _superkiller_ kelas S. Mana Yuuri belum mandi lagi. Jalan ke tempat Victor sudah 10 menit. Sarapan juga belum. 'tamat dah riwayat gue..' gumam Yuuri yang tunggang langgang masuk kamar mandi. Setelah mandi bebek dan berpakaian, ia segera lari keluar pintu rumah. Bahkan nggak sempat pamitan pada _kaa-san_ tersayang dan bawa payung, tapi sempat nyomot roti dari piring Mari. Luar biasa.

 **8.35 am.**

Yuuri berlari kecepatan penuh menuju apartemen Victor menerabas hujan ringan. Sapaan tetangga nggak sempat direspon. Yang ada di pikiran Yuuri cuma wajah seram Yakov dan wajah kesal Victor yang mungkin sudah lama menunggu ia datang dari tadi. Ponselnya bergetar lagi. Setelah melesat masuk _lift_ **,** Yuuri melihat pesan baru dari Victor.

 _Yuuri dimana?_

 _Sudah di lift apartemenmu. Maaf aku telat._ Send.

Ting!

Pintu lift terbuka. Yuuri keluar dan berjalan menuju pintu Victor dan langsung menekan bel. "sebentar.." terdengar suara Victor menyahut dan gonggongan Makkachin.

Cklek!

Yuuri melongo. Victor muncul dari balik pintu masih mengenakan piama. Piama! Jam berapa ini?

"Victor? Kenapa kau masih pakai piama? CEPAT SANA MANDI! UDAH TELAT!" tanpa sadar suara Yuuri meninggi. Cenderung agak histeris sih, karena sudah terbayang wajah Yakov yang akan menceramahi murid telat. "Yuuri.. sudah sarapan? Mau makan apa?" Victor bertanya dengan wajah tenang. Buset, sempat-sempatnya nawarin makan. " Lapar sih, tapi udah ini udah telat, _baka_! Mandi sana cepetan!" ia lalu mendorong tubuh tinggi Victor masuk kamar mandi.

"Aku tidak mau mandi. aku mau Yuuri." Victor berbalik, memeluk lalu membenamkan lehernya di bahu Yuuri. "Victor! Jangan main-main lagi! Ini sudah jam berapa?" Yuuri berusaha mendorong bahu Victor menjauh. Tangan Victor mulai bergerak meraba pantat Yuuri. Pemuda bersurai _raven_ itu menggeliat gelisah dan menutup wajahnya yang memerah. "Hentikan, Victor.. sebentar lagi latihan pagi akan dimulai.. Ahn!" desahan tertahan keluar dari mulutnya saat Victor meremas pantatnya agak keras. "Aku ingin bercinta denganmu, Yuuri... sekarang juga!" ia berbisik ke telinga Yuuri dan mengecup pipinya yang memerah. " _Play with me."_ Bisiknya penuh hasrat.

Hujan diluar semakin deras. Tapi suasana dalam apartemen Victor begitu panas dengan suara decapan dan erangan erotis. Yuuri dan Victor berciuman panas dan tangan mereka bergerak saling melucuti pakaian satu sama lain. Mereka seakan sudah lupa akan jadwal latihan pagi dengan Yakov. Victor memojokkan Yuuri ke dinding sambil terus menjilati bibir Yuuri, menggigitnya dan mengabsen gigi dalam mulut Yuuri. Sejenak ciuman panas dilepas dan benang-benang _saliva_ terbentuk antara mulut Yuuri dan Victor. Keduanya terengah dengan mata bertatapan penuh nafsu. Victor melepas kaus Yuuri dan melemparnya. Ia lalu menunduk dan mencium tubuh didepannya mulai dari pusar dan terus menjalar keatas. "a-aah.. Vitya, geli.." Yuuri meremas pelan surai _platinum_ milik kekasih tercintanya. Sampai di dada, ia menjilati _nipple_ Yuuri dan menghisapnya dengan rakus. Ciuman dan jilatan terus berlanjut dan diakhiri dengan gigitan pelan di leher Yuuri. _Kissmark_ merah kebiruan yang bertebaran seakan menunjukkan bahwa Yuuri hanya milik Victor.

Victor menghentikan semua rabaan dan ciumannya pada tubuh Yuuri. Ia melepas celana piama dan celana dalamnya sekali tarik. Kejantanan Victor yang mulai menegang dan membesar terpampang jelas di hadapan Yuuri. Victor lalu bergerak melepas seluruh sisa pakaian Yuuri dan menarik tangannya ke kamar mandi. "Aku belum mandi. Ayo mandi bersamaku, Yuuri-chan."

Panggilan barusan terasa asing di telinga Yuuri, tapi ia menyukainya. Victor menghidupkan keran dan mengangkat Yuuri masuk kedalam _bathub._ Setelah menuang sabun kedalam air, ia menarik Yuuri mendekat untuk duduk diatas pangkuannya, tepat diatas penisnya yang sekarang sudah menegang sempurna. Yuuri tak tinggal diam. Ia memutar tubuhnya menghadap wajah Victor, menciumnya lembut sambil menekan pantatnya ke arah penis Victor, ia tahu betul kalau Victor sudah sangat _horny_ sekarang.

"mmhh~ Vityaa.. ah!"

Yuuri memekik pelan saat merasakan jari panjang milik Victor masuk kedalam dirinya, tapi ia tetap lanjut menciumi dan menjilati bibir dan leher Victor. Rasa nikmat menjalari tubuhnya ketika penisnya bergesekan dengan otot-otot perutVictor. Saat hendak menambah _kissmark_ lagi, tiba-tiba Victor menekan _sweet spot_ miliknya keras. Yuuri terbelalak dan menghentikan kegiatannya. "Aaaaah! Vitya, Vi-vityaa.. _harder! fuck!"_ Yuuri mengumpat dan terus menurunkan pantatnya agar jari Victor masuk semakin dalam. Nikmat. Rasanya begitu memabukkan sekaligus menyenangkan. Tubuh mereka yang terendam terasa licin saat bergesekan dan itu seperti menambah kesan erotis bagi keduanya.

"Ahh! _H-hayaku..._ " suara Yuuri yang mengerang meminta untuk menambah kecepatan jari Victor didalam tubuhnya terdengar luar biasa seksi dan membuat Victor ingin langsung memasukkan penisnya ke lubang Yuuri. "tunggu, _moya iyubov.._ " ia berbisik sensual ke telinga Yuuri sembari menarik jari-jarinya keluar. Pemuda bersurai _raven_ itu terlihat kecewa dan kesal. Lagi nanggung malah ditinggal. Victor berjalan kearah wastafel dan membuka laci dibawahnya, lalu berjalan kembali ke _bathub_ dengan setube _sex lube_ ditangannya. "Aku tidak ingin menyakitimu, Yuuri.. jangan terburu-buru" katanya sambil melumuri jarinya dengan cairan lubrikasi buatan. Tangan Victor menarik Yuuri mendekat dan membalik tubuh itu sehingga punggung Yuuri menghadap kearahnya. Ia mulai bergerak meraba mulai dari dada, perut, pinggang, paha dan elusan pada penis Yuuri yang sudah ereksi penuh. Rabaannya terhenti dan berganti menjadi remasan keras di pantat kenyal milik kekasihnya itu. Victor melakukannya sambil menggigiti kecil telinga Yuuri dan membuat ia dapat merasakan hangat hembusan nafas Victor di lehernya yang menimbulkan sensasi _shivering_.

"V-Vitya.. masukkan..sekarang"

Erangan seksinya membuat Victor langsung mengoleskan sisa cairan di jarinya tadi dan menusukkan jarinya masuk dengan cepat dan bergerak melebarkan lubang Yuuri. "aa.. ngghhh..." "Yuuri-chan.. argh! Nggh!" Victor menggeram saat merasakan penisnya ditarik.

"Masukkan.."

Ekspresi memohon, iris gelap penuh nafsu dan wajah merah Yuuri saat meminta dimasuki seakan membuat sang _seme_ melupakan akal sehatnya dan langsung menghujam masuk anus Yuuri dengan penis besarnya dan melakukan gerakan _in-out_ dengan cepat dan bergairah sambil meremas-remas penis dan testis pasangannya dan mengocoknya keras.

"aaaahh~ VICTOR! Harder! Ngggh.. ah! Ah!"

"you're so fucking tight, Yuuchan.."

"aaaah! FUCK!"

.

.

 **2.30 pm**

Yuuri terbangun dan merasakan ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di pantatnya. Lengan besar milik Victor memeluknya erat dari belakang. Penis Victor yang sudah mengecil masih tertancap dalam anus Yuuri. Tubuh mereka dan ranjang milik Victor penuh sisa sperma mereka berdua yang sudah mulai mengering. Yuuri bergerak untuk bangun, tapi sepertinya ia takkan sanggup berdiri untuk sepanjang sisa hari ini. Salahkan kekasih _platinum_ mesumnya ini, yang menyerangnya duluan tadi. Dimulai dari _bathub_ , sofa dan berakhir di ranjang.

Oke, ini merupakan salah satu seks terpanjang mereka selama ini. Meskipun Victor, seperti biasanya, akan tumbang lebih dulu daripada Yuuri. Stamina Yuuri memang patut diacungi jempol, baik saat _skating_ maupun diatas ranjang.

Yuuri menarik sedikit penis Victor agar keluar dari lubang anusnya yang memerah dan agak perih akibat gesekan terus-menerus sedari tadi. "a-ahh.." desahnya pelan saat penis besar itu tanpa sengaja menyenggol _sweet spot_ miliknya.

Kesalahan fatal.

Victor terbangun ketika Yuuri menarik penisnya, dan gesekan lubang sempit milik _uke_ -nya cukup membuat miliknya menegang lagi.

"Yuuri.. jangan bergerak."

slep!

"ahh!"

Yuuri meronta pelan saat merasakan penis besar itu masuk lagi kedalam. "Victor.. ba-bagaimana.. dengan latihan pagi...ngh! kita?"

"Yakov pasti mengerti."

Dan sepertinya panjang durasi hubungan seks mereka akan bertambah lagi.

.

.

.

a/n

Sebenarnya ff ini sudah lama mandek di draft, tapi baru sekarang dapat _muse_ buat melanjutkan (dan mem-publish)

Maaf kalau nggak _hot_ ya.. maklum, baru belajar (?)

RnR? _Spasiba!_

 _-Shameless Pervert Fujo 2k17_


End file.
